Death Never Knocks The Door
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: [AU]Link always had his daily routine, which he carefully followed. Though, at nights he might roam around the city and just to forget his boring life... But he had never thought that that night his trip would never come to an end.[Shounenai, D.LinkxLink]


**Death Never Knocks The Door**

-Shounen-ai (Dark Link/Link), AU, bad grammar, darkness. Mild coarse language.  
-I do not own Zelda or its characters.

-

_-Death walks hand in hand with Life-_

**L**ink woke up with a low groan. He blinked his blue eyes open and slowly straightened his back as he sat up. When he glanced his surroundings, he recognized his own room, dark and gloomy. Everything was just like they used to be, yet something felt completely different. But what that something was, Link couldn't tell.

And Link didn't like it if something was out of ordinary. He wanted things to be exactly like they had always been. One might think that he was afraid of changing, which he probably was, but the biggest reason for this was holding on to memories. Not that anything big would ever had happened to him. But there were still things that he wanted to keep between these four walls.

He looked out of a window next to his bed. Full moon shone brightly on the dark sky accompanied by beautifully twinkling stars. The blonde sighed to himself, as he realized that he had once again woken up in the dead of the night.

Slowly Link stood up and picked up his shirt, which was under his bed. But before pulling it on, he stopped as a sudden wave of coldness swept over him. He shook his head and tried to drive away the odd sensation. However, the coldness was there to stay. Link shrugged and thought that maybe he had caught a cold or something.

He shivered as he exited his bedroom and entered a small room, which was combination of a kitchen and living room. The floor was cold beneath his feet and for the first time in his life he cursed at having not bought any carpets. He switched the lights on and a bright whiteness illuminated the place.

As he walked past his so-called kitchen table, he snatched his keys and headed straight towards the front door. He shoved his feet into his boots and snatched his jacket, before slamming the door open and stepping into the pitch-black corridor of fourth floor of small block of flats. He inhaled a deep breath of the constipated air, immediately shuddering and coughing.

Like, did anyone even clean up these corridors? Link doubted that, as he shut his apartment's door and fumbled the wall for the light switch. When he couldn't find one, he gave up and just headed towards the direction he remembered the elevator was. He had lived in this same place for nearly his whole life, so of course he knew where the elevator was. But the light switch was a completely different story…

Eventually he reached the lift and opened its door. The lights in it flickered, but luckily didn't completely shut off. He pressed the button of the first floor and slowly and jerkily it started to move.

Link leaned his back on the dirty mirror. He never liked admiring his reflection, especially in places like these, where the lights made your hair look dirty and your face greasy. Usually he didn't care about his looks, since he was someone who always thought that the personality was more important than appearance. But tonight he was feeling oddly grumpy.

And besides, what did it matter what he looked like? He never had and would never have anyone by his side anyways. But eventually he had somehow get used to the loneliness and smothering the annoying feeling by telling himself that eventually he would find the one just for him.

Soon the elevator had reached its destination and Link stepped out of it. If he just had glanced over his shoulder, he would have noticed how his reflection was missing…

Link exited the building and was now standing in the night of a sleeping city. But the air still felt smothering him, as if squeezing his lungs. He coughed few times and started to head towards his car, which was an old grey Toyota. Link wondered how the heck that old piece of shit was still able to move after all the times he had crashed it on streetlamps and scratched its bottom on pavements.

He sat behind the steering wheel and turned on the engines. He was sure that the sound would probably wake the whole neighborhood up…

In total silence he drove away from his home, towards an unknown destination. Soon he realized that he hadn't even turned on his radio and fumbled towards it. Soon a bored feminine voice could be heard from the loud speakers. News, Link thought, sighing a little. He had never liked news, because they were always filled with violence and sadness. They never told anything about happy things…

"_Few hours ago, an anonymous person got hit by a large truck,_" Said the woman in the radio, "_…But instead of waiting for the polices and the doctors arrival, this person ran away with fatal injuries. If you have seen this person, please contact the authorities. Thank you and that's it for tonight's newscast._"

Link frowned, "…Wow, whoever is stupid enough to do something like that?"

After the news ended, a slow song started playing. A soft man's voice sang to the rhythm, as if trying to lull the listener to sleep. Link yawned, but felt himself relax slowly and shifted slightly.

Tonight was as beautiful as always. No matter if full moon was shining brightly on the sky or if it rained, to Link, every night was special. And besides, he barely saw any people walking around, much less cars, which always made him feel safer.

But soon Link had to nearly jump on the brake pedal, when some random young woman popped out like out of nowhere and right in front of his car. The blonde man's heart beat fast and hit his car's horn. But the young red-haired woman seemed to ignore him completely and just calmly walked over the street, as if nothing had ever happened.

Link narrowed his eyes at the woman, before starting to drive again. People these days were so arrogant. Like that stupid redhead, who did she think she was? The lord of the humankind? Puh-please.

Link drove into a shadowy alley. He had never before noticed the place, even though he used to drive around the city nearly every night.

He looked his surroundings, but everything was shrouded in darkness. He could barely see the walls of nearby buildings, so he just decided to slowly drive forward, hoping that he wouldn't crash on anything.

Suddenly he saw a figure standing only few inches away from his car. Luckily he wasn't driving fast, so he could easily stop his car. Though, he had to admit that he was freaked out for nearly driving over another person tonight. What was wrong with the people tonight?

Link sat there, waiting for the person to move out of the way so he could continue his way. But nothing happened. The blonde man groaned and ran his hand through his hair and slumping against the seat. This surely was one troublesome night. Everyone seemed to want to get driven over.

Link was ready to open his window and yell at the guy standing in front of the car, but suddenly he saw him move. He stiffened, as he realized that the person was moving towards his car, walking next to it and opening the door and sitting on the seat right next to him. Link's eyes widened, unable to say anything. Hell, what could have he said when a person, most likely male, with hood covering his face, stepped into his car as if he would have owned it?

"Take me home," The person said, "No need to hurry though. We have all the time in the world."

Link looked at the man next to him. He opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't say anything. After a while, he planned asking 'what the fuck are you doing in my car' but it turned out, "…Where's your home?"

"What do you mean where it is? Of course you know where _my_ home is." The man stated blankly and leaned his head on the surface of the window. It seemed like he didn't want to give any more specific answer, Link stepped on the accelerator pedal again.

They drove in silence, only the music coming from the radio interrupted the peace. Link wondered why he hadn't kicked the mysterious guy out of his car yet… What if he was some kind of serial killer or a rapist or something like that? Link shivered and decided to ask, "…W-who are you?"

"You know me," The other one shrugged apathetically. He was still wearing his hood, though Link didn't know why, "…Stop asking all those weird questions, just drive, 'kay?"

Link gulped, feeling utterly defenceless. If that stranger decided to attack right now, there would be nothing Link could have done to protect himself. He bit his lip nervously, and decided that he should take the man to his place and maybe he would leave. And if he didn't leave… well, Link would have to worry about that when the time came.

It took no more than ten minutes for Link to drive back to the same parking lot where he had left.

The male next to him loosened his seatbelt and stepped out of his car. This was when Link became even more confused. If that guy really lived here, how come he had never before seen him here? Or maybe that weirdo was just following home so he could rape him and then maybe kill him.

Link shook his head and tried to drive away those thoughts. He was just being a paranoid, nothing more. He chuckled mentally at himself, before stumbling out of his car, only to see that the man he had given a ride was now gone. Link let out a long sigh of relief and small smile crept to his lips. For a while, he had surely been afraid of losing his life.

Though, what difference it would have made if he had been dead? His life had always been the same—he would wake up, go to work, come back home, watch television and eat, take a shower and then go to sleep. It was a routine, which he went through day after day. And sometimes this small trip around the city was included in his routine, but only when he woke up in the middle of the night.

But then again having that kind of routine made life easy. You never had to wonder what you should do after the work and so on. Though it was boring as Hell, Link had to admit…

Link had been too deep in his thoughts to even notice that he had already reached the fourth floor and was now standing in front of his apartment's door. The blonde man searched through his pockets for his keys, but they weren't needed when the door slowly creaked open.

"What the…" Link muttered, as he walked into his house. The lights were open and radio was turned on. A sad melody was echoing in his apartment, but he saw no sight of anyone in there.

Slowly he tiptoed to the small kitchen area. He could hear flowing of water coming from his bathroom, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to go to see who or what was in there. With a huge gulp, he picked up an empty beer bottle, which he had picked up earlier today in front of his apartment. Link didn't drink, he absolutely hated things that made his sense of reality falter.

Hesitantly he opened the door of his bathroom and leaped in. But right there he froze, as he saw who was the stranger in his bathroom.

The man who was there looked just like him. But unlike Link, he had pitch-black hair and red eyes, which were lazily roaming around the room. His skin was pale, as if he had never been out in the sun and his ears had been pierced more than Links.

Link's reflection was lazily washing his hands, until he noticed that he was being watched. Casually he fixed his eyes at Link, his face remaining emotionless and calm, "Is something wrong?"

"A-ah, b-bu-but…" Link muttered, pointing his finger at the dark-haired male, while backing against a wall behind him, "—Y-you a-ar-are!"

The stranger rolled his blood red eyes, before smirking and walking towards Link. He stopped right in front of him and poked his cheek, "You're silly. Well, I'm off to bed, hurry up."

Link watched as the other one left the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. A sudden coldness overwhelmed the blond-haired man, and he clutched the fabric on his chest.

This wasn't normal, not normal at all. And that's why Link was so afraid. Nothing like this had ever happened before. And who the heck was the man who looked just like him? What did he want and where did he come from? Too many questions ran through Link's mind that he thought his brain would blow up soon. He inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

This was probably only a dream. Nothing like this could ever happen in the real life.

Feeling relieved of the idea, Link nodded to himself and readied himself to head towards the bathroom, where the dark-haired male had told he would go. Link dropped the beer bottle on the floor and heard it shatter into two pieces, but he didn't care. After all—this was only a dream… _Right_?

Link entered his bedroom and glanced his bed. Just like he thought, the man was laying there, his limbs sprawled across the mattress. When the other one heard the door opening, he had turned his head towards his direction and pulled a seductive smile on his lips. He watched as Link walked next to the bed and looked down at him.

"I don't like to be looked down at." The dark one said, suddenly tugging Link's arm and yanking him on the bed. With a small yelp, Link suddenly felt the other male's chest under his cheek. But when he stopped at there and tried to listen, he heard no heart beat and the man was as cold as a corpse. A cold chuckle brought Link back to the present and he looked up, "…Really, Link, is there something wrong? Don't you love me anymore?"

"W-wha?" Was the only thing Link could say at that point, "…W-what do you mean? I've never loved anyone."

The crimson-eyed male glanced at Link, "Think again, pretty boy. There is always someone who's more important than anyone else."

"I don't understand." Link spat and tried to sit up, but the man had already tied his cold arms around his neck, "Who are you? Why are you here in my bed? What do you want?"

A half-hearted laugh filled the room, after Link's small outburst. The dark-haired man smiled at the other one, before rolling around and pushing Link on his back. He pushed his lips against the blonde's, forcefully making his tongue's way into the other one's mouth. A long moan escaped Link's parted lips and soon it was turned into a sharp gasp.

When the other one kept kissing him, it felt like his life was being drained away. All his strength seemed to slowly give up, but he couldn't pull away. The pleasure he had never before felt drove him forward. Even if it was like his soul was slowly leaving his body, it felt like he was in heaven.

Soon Link felt the lips leave his and he looked up at the dark-haired male. He felt extremely weak and tired. The years he had lived seemed to grow long and quickly shorten. He tried to lift his hands, but there was no power left.

"W-what happened?" Link was able to ask, as his eyelids slowly shut. He didn't know what it was like to die, but this surely felt like it. This was the closest to the death he could imagine. And whoever said that dying was a long process? It all seemed to happen so fast… Too fast for Link to even realize that his breathing had became heavy and ragged, "What did… y…you…"

Link could feel a chaste kiss placed on his lips and after that a small simple sentence;

"You are dead."

-

_-Everything has an End and it is called Death-_


End file.
